New Beginnings
by ennisjackgal
Summary: One shot set in the Lessons In Love universe. Ennis and Jack are celebrating New Year's Eve together in Boston, MA. They reflect on their years together so far and look forward to what is heading their way.


**New Beginnings**

_December 31st, 2008_

Ennis opened his eyes and blinked, looking around. Jack was lying on his stomach next to him and it was that peaceful time of the morning before the world woke up. He smiled to himself as he realised what day it was; New Year's Eve, the time when they could leave the past behind them and look to the future. A time to start over.

To him, it simply meant another year of being with Jack. It had been over five years now since they'd gotten together at college, and he'd enjoyed every minute of it. Jack meant everything to him and he had never imagined that he would end up this happy.

A part of him wondered if he and Jack might ever have a family. He knew it couldn't occur the regular way, but they had looked into it and knew that they had options. He honestly thought that adoption might be the road for them; if one of them donated sperm and had a child that way, they would always be tied to the birth mother and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Even if they picked someone they knew, like Lureen, it would still be too close to home. If they adopted, there would be no emotional ties to the biological parents and they could truly raise the child as their own.

He shook his head of these thoughts and looked back at Jack. They were strong and they could handle a child, but he didn't know if Jack felt like the time was right. They would have to have a long talk about something like this.

Slowly, Ennis shuffled closer to Jack and leaned over him, resting on his elbow. He took in the smooth plain of Jack's bare back, noting the muscles moving as he breathed. Ennis almost didn't want to disturb him when he was sleeping so soundly, but his desire to touch Jack won over.

He planted a soft kiss on the back of Jack's neck, travelling down his back until he reached where the quilt was still covering him. Then Ennis kissed Jack's neck just below his ear.

"Mmm..."

"Mornin', darlin'," Ennis whispered in his ear, and he saw Jack smile. The deep blue eyes opened and blinked at him.

"Mornin'...you gonna finish what you started?" Ennis kissed his cheek, pleased to see him.

"Sure enough." He removed the quilt from Jack and picked up where he'd left off, kissing down until he was rimming his lover. Jack let out a quiet moan and trembled, getting harder by the second under Ennis's administrations. "You want somethin', bud?"

"Fuck me," Jack breathed, rearing up onto his knees and keeping his head low. "Want you..." Ennis did as he was asked, slicking himself up and pushing into his version of paradise. As he started to move, he leaned over Jack and covered his hands with his own, making it last as long as possible until they were spent.

* * *

The two of them had decided to spend New Year's in Boston, and would be taking a short flight later in the afternoon. As they waited for the day to pass, they explored town and took in the celebrations around them. They loved living here; it was a safe place for them as a gay couple and nobody had ever bothered them.

"They really go all out, don't they?" Ennis said, looking around as they walked down the street. "Didn't know it was like this."

"Well...I guess to us, each year brings new victories. Things have come a long way since we met, Ennis...I mean, look." He held up his left hand, his wedding ring glinting in the sunlight. "We got married on the beach, legally. That wasn't possible when we met...an' this was the first state to make it legal. I'm really glad we decided to stay here after graduating...I'm not sure we could have this anywhere else."

"I know." Ennis kissed the side of Jack's face and smiled at him. "Best place for us, livin' out here."

They spent the day in town until it was time for them to catch their flight. It wouldn't take long, but they had decided to spend the countdown in a bar and have a few drinks, so they had booked a hotel room for the night.

"Remember the first time we went to Boston?" Jack asked as they gathered their luggage together.

"Sure do...our first Pride," Ennis replied, smiling up at him from where he was checking his overnight bag. "I'll never forget that."

Jack walked around the bed and wrapped his arms around Ennis's waist. "Can't wait to kiss you at midnight...and then have a little celebration of our own back at the hotel." He grinned at Ennis and rose up, kissing his husband softly.

"Mmm...sounds like a plan," Ennis replied, holding him close.

They got to the airport for their flight and Jack noticed how nervous Ennis looked; the man had never liked flying and Jack felt sorry for him. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright," Ennis tried to reply with confidence, but he looked a little green. Jack took his hand and held it tightly as they waited to board.

When they were on the plane, Jack rubbed Ennis's back and tried to soothe him, knowing how scared he must be. He was still a cowboy at heart, tied to the earth and unsteady up in the air. "It's okay," he said softly, stroking Ennis's face. "I'm right here." He had a paper bag ready just in case, and was glad that it was only a short flight.

They made it to Boston without incident, and Ennis thanked Jack for comforting him nonetheless. "Sure am glad you was there, bud."

"No problem, cowboy," Jack replied, taking his hand as they walked to baggage claim. "Just glad I could help, and at least nothing happened." They headed off, looking forward to ringing in the New Year together.

* * *

They got to their hotel at six, and decided to have dinner and then walk around for a while. The excitement over New Year's was tangible as they headed through the lobby; clearly, they were not the only ones who had come here especially for the celebrations.

"We should do this more often," Jack suggested as they headed up to their room. "You and me, just take off to a hotel for a night. Sounds...spontaneous and romantic, right?"

"Yeah, sure does," Ennis agreed. "You know what I wanna do more of? Just...stay up talkin' all night about stuff."

"Like when we first got together?" Jack asked, remembering those times in their dorm room when they had stayed up all night talking about their lives and their futures. "That sounds good. I mean...when we go to bed we usually just have sex and then fall asleep. It's fun, but...maybe we should set aside a night a week or something when we just talk all night...maybe make out a little."

"Sure, darlin'," Ennis replied as they reached their room. He was looking forward to it already.

After they had dumped the bags and inspected their room, they headed down for something to eat. The hotel had an impressive dining room and they were thankfully still in time to get something hot. Jack particularly liked going for dinner with Ennis, and they had a date night every Friday where they went out together in town. Both of them were aware of the importance of this; to keep things fresh and interesting between them. Both knew that they would never tire of each other, but still.

They ended up sharing a plate of spaghetti, recalling one of their dates when they done this and ended up kissing. Sure enough, they repeated their actions by taking both ends of a strand and chewing along it until their lips met. Jack was grinning when they broke apart.

"Love doing that with you," he said quietly, nuzzling Ennis's nose with his own.

"Me too...love doin' everythin' with you. Can't believe it's been five years already."

"I know...most of it was spent at college, but still...been a long time. I still remember that thing in the locker room, with the towel. How you crashed into me and nearly kissed me..."

"Yeah...an' that I freaked out after. But you didn't give up...you came after me an' even when I took off again, you waited."

Jack smiled. "I just knew what I wanted, and I knew you wanted me. Just figured I should give you your space. And it paid off...you came back, and look what happened."

"Best night of my life," Ennis said softly, leaning in to kiss Jack again. They were lost in their own world, only needing each other. Neither of them could wait to see what their sixth year together might bring. Both of them were thinking of a family, possibly via adoption, and they knew that the conversation would occur when the time was right.

* * *

When they had finished their dinner, they wandered around town for a while. They had been here a few times over the last few years, mainly on birthdays and around Christmas. This would be the first time that they rang in the New Year here.

"This was a great idea, coming here," Jack said as they walked down the street and heard live music being played. They were holding hands without a care in the world and knew that they weren't the only ones. Both of them were happy and looking forward to their midnight kiss; they had agreed not to touch each other except by the hand until then.

"Sure was...looks like we're headin' into another good year," Ennis replied, squeezing his hand. Jack smiled at him and they continued walking, taking in the joyous atmosphere around them. They figured that it was an especially good time for the gay community; each New Year brought new victories and new opportunities for change. Both of them were glad to be living in this state; they wouldn't be treated so well in other places just yet.

After a while, they went back to the hotel to change and their resolve was tested when they caught sight of each other half-naked. But they liked playing these games with each other; it made the moment all the more sweeter when they did get down to business. Both of them knew it was very important to have a balance between fun and seriousness; it would keep them together.

They reached the bar that they usually went to and ordered a couple of beers, sitting in a corner booth together. The overhead TVs were broadcasting live from Times Square and it was half past eleven by now; just the right time to be here.

"So," Jack started as they received their drinks. "Got anythin' to say before the next year starts?"

"Dunno...just that I'm real happy," Ennis admitted, looking into his eyes and taking in their depths. "Lookin' forward to what's comin'..."

"Me too," Jack replied. Their hands interlaced across the table and they drank as they watched the other patrons. This bar was known for catering especially to same-sex couples, and they liked coming here whenever they were in the city. Upon their graduation, they had figured out the best places for them to go in every town they visited.

After a few beers, Jack moved over to Ennis's side of the booth and they leaned in close, ready for the countdown. New Year's was always a good time for them; a chance to focus on their future together.

"I love you," he murmured as everybody around them started counting along with the broadcast. "So much..."

Ennis held Jack's face up to his by the chin. "I love you too."

"Five, four, three, two, one...! Happy New Year!" Couples everywhere kissed to ring in 2009, and the two young men in the corner were glued together, kissing deeply with their arms around each other.

* * *

When the two of them returned to the hotel room, both were looking forward to capping off the night in the best way possible. They knew that they had to do some talking about the future and what might happen for them, but there was plenty of time for that. Tonight was about being together.

Jack shut and locked the door behind them, and was spun around quickly. He felt a pair of lips on his as he was pushed against the door and let out a surprised moan. "Mmm..."

Ennis's hands were all over him, under his shirt and on the warm flesh of his stomach. Both were hardening rapidly as they kissed, walking unsteadily towards the bed.

"Want you," Ennis breathed when he had pulled his mouth away. "Real bad..."

"I'm all yours," Jack replied in a whisper, nuzzling his neck. "Come on..." They kicked off their shoes and sank down onto the bed, kissing heavily as they stripped off. "How you want it?" Jack asked when they were up at the top of the bed, naked with their groins locked together.

"Wanna be inside you," Ennis murmured, hands roaming Jack's chest and feeling the strong muscles. Despite how long they had been together and how in love they still were, they still enjoyed looking good for each other and making an effort. Part of the enjoyment of sex was appreciating each other's bodies, and they certainly did enjoy that.

Jack nodded and handed him the lube, and soon enough he was on his back with Ennis pushing into him. His legs were around Ennis's back and ankles locked together. "I love you, Ennis..."

"Love you too, Jack..." He pushed all the way inside until they were one, and they took a moment to just gaze at each other, soft smiles on their faces. Ennis then began to move, thrusting deeper and finding the sweet spot that made it feel so good every time.

As they made love, Ennis buried his face in Jack's neck and sent up a prayer of thanks that things had worked out for them. They were no longer the young students in a small dorm room, with so much of their lives uncertain; they were men now who had stability and a future together. He was happier now than he ever could have imagined, and he appreciated every day with his Jack.

It was over too soon, as always, and they lay there together with Ennis resting on Jack's chest. "That was good..."

"Sure was...never lasts long enough, though. We could have sex all day and it still wouldn't be enough, I reckon..."

"Yeah...but at least we've got the rest of our lives for this," Ennis reasoned, rising up and smiling down at his husband. Jack nodded and grinned when Ennis leaned in to kiss him. "Happy New Year, darlin'."

"Back at you, bud," Jack replied, pulling him down and closing his eyes. No matter what happened, they would always have each other.


End file.
